Blood On The Hands Of Angels
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Sometimes he just can't help but give in to rage, and he ends up hurting everyone he cares about. Only this time, the one he cares about simply takes it, knowing he deserves it. Canada/Prussia yaoi, blood, sex, Snapped!Canada mentions of Prussia/Mexico


Blood On The Hands of Angels

Pale violet eyes, bright with a sort of gleeful insanity, are the only indicator of a living being in the shadows. The rest of the man had melted into the darkness, as he stood waiting in the dim light. For his lover. And for the fun they would have.

The door clicks open, cold air and red light from the setting sun flood the room, before quickly being cut off by the silver haired man in the doorway. He looks around a moment, eventually coming to rest on those softly glowing violet eyes. A Cheshire grin flashes briefly, and a pale, wraithlike blonde slides into view, eyes narrowing as he looks over the man before him. He does not speak, but grins again, slowly. Hunger and lust flash in his gaze. The other man falters slightly looking up into those eyes. He cocks his head to the side slightly but smiles up at him, sliding out of his coat and turning to hang it up.

And that is his fatal mistake. The taller man is upon him instantly, knocking him into the coat rack, knocking it over, and rapping the pale-haired male's head against the wall. A soft snarl of satisfaction erupts from his throat at the hollow sound of the older man's skull against the plaster. The man gasps and twists around to look up at the blonde, eyes wide in shock and pain. He wriggles trying to escape the other mans grasp.

The other male grins, but there is no mirth in the expression. He glides his tongue across the other's forehead, where the skin has split due to his rough treatment. He smiles tenderly- -and begins to beat the older man's head against the wall with savage strength. The smaller gasps and his eyes widen farther in shock and pain, twisting and arching slightly off the floor and away from the coat rack, into the other man.

The other's grip is strong, and he snarls, removing hands from his body and wrapping them around his throat. His sweet smile has twisted into an expression of hatred and violent lust. The silver haired man's eye lids flutter and his arms come up to clutch at the man's shoulders, pushing him away or pulling him closer isn't clear, but his nails begin to dig into the other's shoulders.

Oh, but the pain is sweet. Blood begins to well at the boy's skin where nails have sunken in, and his eyes grow wild. He presses down and captures the other's lips in a vicious, insistent kiss, teeth on lips and tongue eagerly searching for an opening. The other man stays still a moment, paralyzed with shock and a little too much blood loss, but eventually his eyes regain their spark and he pulls the other man down, closer to him, and parts his lips with a soft gasp.

The blonde gives a rough moan and pushes in, his wet, hungry tongue rolling in the other's mouth, exploring every inch of this territory. After a moment, he breaks it off, getting to his feet and hauling the other up by his collar. The silver-haired man is shoved toward the stairs, followed by the blonde's order of "Bedroom." Startled, he stumbles nearly falling before registering the other's words. He looks back hesitantly at him, but begins to make his halting, and shaky way up the stairs.

The younger male is close on his heels, following him with a serene, patient smile. The expression clashed jarringly with the eager violence in his eyes, and the rage that dug his nails into the wooden banister. But he would wait to unleash those emotions. Until they were in a room where no neighbors could see.

Shaking slightly, the man chances a glance back at him, nearly falling over for his efforts. He cries out and grasps at the railing, knees scraping the wood and beginning to bleed. Not wanting to discover what would happen if he stops on the stairs he attempts to get up.

Surprisingly, the blonde halts and takes a gentle grip on the other, helping him. His voice is soft and encouraging- closer to his normal tones- but holds a warning note, as if advising him against slipping twice. He looks up at him, suprized but with a soft smile and thanks him, shakily. He bites his lip and starts up the stairs.

The other follows slowly, muscles coiled tightly, ready to give punishment rather than assistance in the event of another misstep on the silver-haired man's part. Inside, he writhed, impatient to release the beast and begin the torture. Careful not to fall this time, the man watches the stairs and eventually the floor as he walks, up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

The door slams shut behind them after the blonde enters.  
>A low, rough chuckle begins in his throat. His eyes travel over the older man, tongue passing over lips as he plans how their night will go. He imagines how the man will scream- oh, God, the cries are music to him- and how rivers of blood will paint that pale, flawless skin. The other man shivers slightly under that rough gaze. He shifts slightly, almost shyly, his legs rubbing together as he stares at anything but the other's eyes.<p>

"Strip."  
>The single word is delivered in a voice choked with lust, with just a hint of the boy's normal lilt. His arms cross, gaze expectant.<p>

He looks up at him, just a moment, meeting the other's gaze. He bites his lip and hooks his fingers at the edges of his shirt, pulling it apart slowly, then letting it slip off smooth, white arms to pool at his feet. The taller man watches this with intense focus, drinking in every detail of the other man. He wanted to lap at that finely toned chest. He wanted to dig in his nails and rip out his lover's still-beating heart.  
>'Soon,' he cautioned himself, 'You can hurt him soon.'<p>

The other man's cheeks tint pink as he shifts under those eyes and slips delicately, if a bit shakily out of his pants. The blonde steps forward now, deciding to take the best part for himself. Cold hands slide down the other's sides and hips and tug at the waistband of his boxers, grinning into his face as if daring the shaking man to stop him.

He does nothing, simply shivering at the man's cool fingers as they slide sensuously over sensitive skin. He steps slightly closer, and looks up at the blonde, meeting his lust filled gaze with a soft almost innocent smile and wide, scarlet eyes. The man's grin widened, and he gave the other a soft, almost tender kiss that lasted only a moment.  
>Stepping back now that the man was completely naked, the blonde studied his bare form. How to start?<br>"Lie down," he ordered.

He blushes slightly, before backing up slowly, never turning his back, until his legs are hit by the bed. Still blushing, no matter how often this happens he's sure he'll never not blush, he lies down, trying to look far more confident then he feels. His arms fall automatically to rest just slightly above his head, and he stares over at the other, eyes still wide and slightly childish but lips parted slightly, waiting for him.

A slow smile spreads across his face. For a man who talked about- and had- sex so often, his lover could be so innocent when it came to being dominated. To being punished.  
>It was almost cute.<br>The boy straddled his body, one hand pinning his wrists and the other on his lower chest, leaning down to toy with his nipples. The man gasps softly arching ever so slightly into the other his eye lids fluttering softly. His tongue swirls around one of the tender pink buds, and soon he is nibbling at the other, pressing down onto the other man. He shivers and gasps softly. His head falls to the side as he takes in a shaky breath, flushing slightly.

Such a pleasing response from such gentle teasing. But he is quickly tiring of it. Pulling back from where he has been sucking on a nipple- a sting of saliva connects his mouth and the other's chest- he removes one of his hands and slaps him sharply across the cheek, making sure to dig his nails in. The man gasps, his cheek stinging. His eyes widen slightly as he looks up at the other, tiny tears of pain forming at the corners of his eyes.

A smirk plays about the other's lips. "You deserved that, you filthy little whore," he snarled, but softened the harsh words by kissing his tears away. Salty, but not as satisfying as blood. Oh, how he ached for that taste.

The man blushes softly, looking up at the other man with scarlet eyes that held trust, trust that probably shouldn't be there. "Wh- whore?" He mumbles, the question slipping past his lips before he can stop it, seal it behind a wall with other things he'd never ask, never say.

Jealousy and pain briefly flash in the other's eyes before being replaced with a darker emotion. "You know what you did," he growls softly, "You know _who_ you did." He leans down and licks away the droplets of blood from his cheek. Pain fill the smaller mans own scarlet eyes as they swim with tears he'll never shed in the other's presence. He turns his face away, his eyes away, letting small tears slide down one cheek, never daring to let his tears mix with blood. 

"Y-you're r-right."

The other's heart, under any normal circumstances, would have ached at the _idea_ of his lover crying. If this had been an act, he would have quit by now. But today his anger and hunger are real. Today he wants the man to feel pain. Intense, burning pain.  
>"I know I am," he says softly, eyes narrowed and accusing. Scarlet eyes close, barring tears behind eye lids, sealing them away. He can't help but begin to shake slightly, though. His wrists strain slightly against the other mans grip, straining to wipe away tears he won't let fall.<br>"I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." he whispers, tripping over the near silent words as they catch around the pain growing in his throat as he forces back tears and emotions.

The blonde's gentler self pleaded from within to end the game now.  
>'Why did you have to do that?' The voice in his head wailed.<br>But now he was on a roll. It was time to hammer it home, open up a fresh wound. Let the bitch feel the very agony that driven the blonde to this.  
>"Too little," he breathed, "Too late."<p>

The albino's eyes squeeze shut as his cheeks tint with emotion and his breath beings to shake.  
>"I know. Oh God, I know." He whispers turning away slightly and burying his face into the sheets.<p>

'You son of a bitch' His head-voice rages, and he almost snarls aloud for the morals-obsessed little jerk to fuck off. He's getting what he deserves. There is a faint stirring of pain in the blonde's chest, however, as he gazes down at the shaking mess he is straddling. He could not break yet. He could not give in. "I hate you so much," the whisper forces out of his throat. The others eyes squeeze harder but for once he can't stop the tears from rolling freely into the sheets.

"I know. Why shouldn't you. It's hard not to hate myself right now."

A gentle pair of lips press into his cheek, kissing away blood and tears.  
>"I hate you," he repeats, squeezing his wrists tighter, "But I love you so much."<p>

Scarlet eyes slide open, allowing more tears to fall, and the man looks up at him, eyes wide with so many different emotions. Unconsciously he arches up slightly, pressing closer, wanting to just bury his face in the other mans chest and cry. He knows that's not going to happen, though.  
>'T-tell me one th-thing though, p-please." he whispers, voice bordering on a beg.<p>

"What would that be?" His voice is gentle, lilting but low, a compromise between the two fighting for control in his head. Part of him is thrilled at the tears, and another part is dying.

"W-why? H-how can y-you even p-pretend to still love me? I-I know I d-don't." His own voice is shaking and he trips over the words, but his eyes are steady. Staring up at the other, filled with only one emotion. Self loathing. Caught up short by the question, the boy sits up, looking down at him with an unreadable expression.  
>Did he feel the hatred and pain that he himself had felt, that had driven him to this dark, controlling state?<br>Was he burning on the inside?  
>"I don't know," he admitted at last, sounding like his old self. "I just know that I do, Gilbert." He said the name tenderly, eyes brimming. "I love you. And I hate you for doing this to us. But I do love you." His hands finally released the smaller man covers his face, as his breathing comes shorter, and his eyes brim over again, tears falling faster and thicker this time. His fingers clench as he tries to stifle the sound as he cries digging into his own face, blood beginning to well up around his nails.<p>

The boy lets this go on for a moment, watching without either interest or dismay. The man has felt the pain he was intended to. There is no more need to sit by and watch him self-loathe.  
>"It's over," he mumbles to himself, "<strong>Move<strong>." He grips the other's hands and wrenches them away from his face, shushing him softly. Gilbert sniffs but relaxes the muscles in his arms letting the other man take them, staring up at him nearly silently, still shaking slightly.

The other man's eyes are still dark, but with exhaustion and mild pain rather than hatred. Laying the other's hands at his sides, he leans over and kisses him softly. There is an unspoken apology in the gesture, words that he will never allow himself to say, charged with fear and anger. The albino presses close, arms coming up to slide around the other mans neck, pulling him close and conveying a slight sense of panic. The taller man breaks off the kiss to whisper a soft, breathy "I love you." Had he really wanted to punish him barely five minutes before? Had he really wanted to cause him so much pain? Softly, gently, he traces one finger along his chest. He'd missed the feel of the other's skin. Gilbert shivers and sighs softly, contentedly arching slightly into the other mans touch.  
>"P-please...P-promise me something, please?"<p>

"Oui?" The Canuck murmurs, tilting his head slightly.

The man's cheeks tint pink slightly but he looks up at him, eyes wide. "Please, I-I need you to r-remember I love you. N-no matter what. Please."

His smile is slow and soft. "I'll remember that, cher. I will." He kisses the other man's forehead lightly, lovingly. Gilbert sighs softly, in relief, and presses closer. His eyes slide shut and his arms tighten slightly around the other, some slight hint of the terror he still holds that the other man may come to his senses and leave him. The other man smiles and places a light kiss on his nose before laying his head on his lover's chest. He'd missed him so much- his scent, the sound of his heart, the warmth of his body pressed up against his own.

"M-Mattie?" He murmurs smiling slightly at the simple pleasure of being so close t him again.

"Oui?" His eyes flick open and he smiles at him.

"Should I find some pajamas or..." he grins ever so slightly, trying to keep a look that says it's a completely innocent question.

His eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly, Matthew replies, "Non...why not just go commando tonight?" His laugh is soft. Clear and sweet.

"Mmm whatever you want. " He replies, a trace of a lewd smirk in his voice, despite the still mostly straight face he holds steady. Matthew giggles, snuggling down closer.

"Oui." His smile is faint and loving, and he gently kisses his lover's chest. He gasps ever so slightly and smiles at the other man. His eyes slide shut and his face relaxes after a moment. In another second he frowns, shifting slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Matthew glanced up at him, eyes wide.

"N-no~ Nothing just. . ." he trails off and frowns rubbing at his cheek."They itch."

"Sorry," he murmured, looking away guiltily. "I was kind of...heat of the moment...sorry." His cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"I don't blame you. It's not like it hasn't happened before..." he trails off here, blushing at frowning at a few memories as they slip into his mind. He shudders and grins. "Really, I get it."

Matthew stares at him for just a moment, as if wondering just what he had been thinking of. At last he nuzzles his chest and murmurs, "I'm still sorry."

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been and you know it." He says and smiles softly. He wraps one arm around the younger mans waist and pulls him closer, rubbing small, soft circles into his back through his shirt. A soft moan escapes his lips as he presses into the other man.

"M-maybe not, but I-I still did hurt you..." He buries his face in the crook of the older man's neck before continuing softly, "And...and I _wanted_ to." Gil sighs softly and slides his free hand through his hair. 

"I know. But I hurt you, first and far worse. There are some things once you get used to they never come as a shock, no matter how long it's been. I really don't mind. I just don't want to give you a reason to be angry with me again." He says, softly. A soft blush spreads across Matthew's face, and he wriggles slightly, pressing as close as he possibly can.

"I really hope y-you never do again...I hate being angry at y-you...and...I wasn't...actually all that mad. I was just frustrated. Lonely. M-miserable." Matthew admits softly.

Gilbert sighs softly and presses a hand against the side of his face. "I'm so sorry. I know it's stupid to keep saying it, but I am."

"It's a-all right, Gil. I can understand why y-you did it. He is p-pretty...seductive." His smile is sincere, and he gently brings one hand up to lay on top of his lover's. He shakes his head and twists his hand to intertwine their fingers. 

"No. It's still stupid. I feel like Toni, the fucking pedophile. I don't mind wanting to protect him, to help him, but it was all too much. I shouldn't have and neither should he. I love you so much."

He sighs contentedly and closes his eyes slightly. "I know. I missed you so much. I could barely sleep this whole time...I'm so used to having you to curl up next to." Gilbert blushes slightly and smiles.

"Mmm. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Give me an idea of just how much." His voice is light and teasing, his grin mischievous.

He looks down at the other arm and slips his hand from the others to his face tilting it up slightly and looking him in the eye. "I dreamed about you every night when I could sleep. The other nights I stayed awake wishing you were curled around me. Every day I woke up waiting for your scent to hit me but it never did. Every day something would remind me of you and it killed me inside to think of what I had done. I missed you so much it was tearing my heart out through my throat." he replies, staring straight and honestly into the other mans violet eyes. His face turns a bright shade of crimson and he looks away, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Gil..."

"Yes, my love?" he asks, grinning ever so slightly.

Matthew leans up slightly and gently presses his lips to Gil's. A chaste kiss, sweet and tender. His eyes remain open, bright with love and longing. He smiles softly and slides one hand into Matthew's hair softly. A soft sigh escapes him as he curls into Gil's side.

"Je t'aime."

"I know. Ich liebe dich auch, mien liebling. Ich liebe dich soviel."

"I know." Laying his head softly on his chest, Matthew frowned suddenly. "So...how are you going to tell Carlos?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean? He knows you're the most important person to me. I love him, but more in a way that makes me feel like I'm trying to make up for being on sketchy terms with West. He knows I love you." He sighs and pulls the other man closer.

"I know. But he does...seem to want you. And he's not exactly stable." Shifting slightly, he nuzzles his neck and throws one arm over his chest.

"You're right. He isn't, but he's like Toni. It'll be okay." After a moment he pulls the other man on top of him and sits up so the blonde is in his lap. He squeaks softly and blushes, blinking up at him.

"You," he states grinning at the blonde, "are cute enough to eat."

"Sh-shut up." He looks away and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Would you rather I tell you that you were incredibly sexy before, all angry like that? Either way it ends in the same idea." He grins.

"Y-you're so weird!" He grins slightly and buries his face in Gil's chest, giggling softly.

"Oh _I'm_ the weird one?" He laughs and wraps his arms around the boys waist, slipping his hands under his shirt. Shuddering into his touch, Matthew squeaks again and blinks up at him indignantly.

"What, am I the weird one?"

"No, you just like going on killing sprees with Asesino." he grins and shakes his head.

"Shut up." He pouts, burying his face in Gil's chest again.

"Would you rather I went to bed?" he grins and rubs slow circles into his soft skin. Shivering softly, he moans and shakes his head, not coming away from his chest.

"N-non.."

He grins and pulls the other man closer. "I thought not." Pressing up into him, Matthew grins back at him, desperate for more of that electric touch.

He can't help but giggle slightly. "Such a contrast you are. You could have MPD just like Toni I swear." He says laughing slightly.

"Shut up." He can't help but chuckle softly, seeing the truth of it.

"Mmm all aggressive one moment and now look at you~ Just the cutest little uke~"

"Shut up!" He laughs and punches him in the shoulder playfully.

"Mmm no. I don't think I will~ I'm too awesome to take orders." he grins and winks.

"Hm. Then I suppose I won't be telling you to fuck me." He giggled.

"Nope~ Cause I'm to awesome to take orders~ Not even ones that are kind of awesome~ Well unless it was when I was a soldier. But that was different." He laughs but trails off slightly, slipping into memories of being a soldier, being a country. Matthew's head tilts slightly, curious but remaining courteously silent.

Gilbert grins and comes back from his memories. "But of course Russia and the Allies ruined that, but it's okay~ I don't really mind, because I get to be lazy now~" He says, brashly, grinning wider, even if his eyes betrayed the lie. A soft frown creases Matthew's lips, and he taps Gil's chest gently.

"Don't lie."

He sighs and blows in Matthews face. "Fine. But I don't want to tell you the truth about this one either." He replies, frowning slightly.

"That's fine. But you really aren't good at lying, Gilbert. Especially not to me."

"Pssh That's because lying isn't awesome and I am. We don't mix well."

Whatever you say, Gil." Matthew rolls his eyes, but can't suppress a small smile.

"Pah! Don't you whatever me it's true! And you know it!" grins and sticks his tongue out.

"Do I?" Mattie smirks and leans up, biting his tongue.

He giggles and takes his tongue back. "You do! Or you should! I'm badass!"

"Again; whatever you say." Matthew laughs and kisses his neck. He just grins and shivers slightly.

"I forgot how soft you are." Another gentle kiss is placed on his neck.

"S-soft!" He gasps, somewhat indignant, but he is a little too distracted by the other man's lips to be irritated, at least very much so.

"Does the term offend?" He asks, mildly amused at Gilbert's reaction.

He blushes softly. "Slightly."

"Why?" He tries to suppress a smirk.

He blushes slightly redder and looks away. "B-because! It makes me feel bottom. And Prussia doesn't get topped...well except by other countries, but not by humans."

"Sorry to say it, but I've topped you before, and I'm doing it again right now." He giggles and gently sucks on his neck. Gilbert opens his mouth to respond, but mewls softly and presses closer to the other man, still blushing at the other's statement. Matthew smirks and purrs softly against Gil's skin.

"Face it, Gil. No matter how hard you try to be badass and dominant, you're still a bottom in the end." Matt's teeth graze his neck, as he says this, wanting to hear him yelp. He gasps and mewls softly, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek in a failing attempt to stifling any sounds.

"I-I am not!" Gilbert manages to choke out, sounding less than convincing even to his own ears.

"Oh, please." Matthew pulls back a bit and raises his eyebrows. "Then why are you acting so..." A grin crosses his face as he finishes, "..._submissive_?" He blushes scarlet and pouts slightly.

"Sh-shut up!" He grumbles and squirms slightly.

"Make me." His grin widens, taking on a mischievous quality. "If you can."

Gilbert stares at him for a moment his eyes still too wide. After a moment he moves suddenly and presses closer, wrapping his arms around the other mans neck and sealing their lips together fiercely. Matthew chuckles into the kiss and loops his arms around the other man's waist, pressing back with just as much passion. Gilbert pulls back and pouts slightly staring at the other man.  
>"Fine. But you know what? I don't think I mind bottoming for you." Again a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth, and Matthew laughs softly.<p>

"Well, I knew _that_."

"I _will_ bite you." He pouts glaring at Matthew half heartedly.

"Do it, then."

Gilbert blushes slightly and grins, leaning forward and nipping lightly at his ear. Matthew swallows a yelp, not wanting to give him that satisfaction, instead chuckling and gives him a mock disappointed look.

"That all?"

Gilbert just grins and nuzzles at his neck biting lightly at collar bone. A soft moan escapes Matt's lips and his arms tighten around Gil's waist. "Little harder," he teases, still grinning. He bites his lips, stifling a giggle and squirms slightly, repositioning himself on Matthew's lap, and blushing slightly. Matthew runs his hands gently up his lover's sides, leaning down and forward slightly to kiss his neck. "You can be so cute sometimes."

"Me? Cute?" He asks, smiling softly. He shivers slightly, tightening his grip on the other man and blushing slightly, at the comment and the feel of Matthews's fingers on his skin.

"Adorable," Matthew affirms, his hands traveling back down. "Not just cute." Gilbert just blushes softly and shivers slightly, burying his face in Matthews shoulder.

"Especially when you blush like that." Matt smiles softly and kisses his hair.

"W-whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me."

"I can if I want to!" Gilbert pouts squirming slightly.

"Not if I say you can't." His voice seems to have dropped an octave, and he tightens his hold on Gil.

"I said before I don't take orders." He replies, squirming slightly and blushing.

"You do now." Matthew's voice has dropped into its danger zone, hovering around 'threat' and 'tease'. His hands are rough now, not rubbing, but digging his nails into Gil's sides. His eyes close and he mewls slightly, shivering and blushing scarlet.

"F-fine. B-But only f-for you." He mutters.

"Well, don't I feel _special_." His voice is cold and dripping with sarcasm, and the bedsprings squeak as Matthew pushes Gil flat on his back. Gilbert just blushes and stares up at him. Straddling his prone body once more, Matthew leers down into Gil's face. There is no other way to say it- the other man's submissive behavior has turned him on. "So cute. So cute." Gilbert blushes scarlet and squirms, staring up at him, wide eyed.

"W-whatever..." Gilbert mutters, somewhat petulantly.

"What did I just say?" Matthew's voice, barely above a whisper, holds a real threat. Gilbert flushes and squirms under the other man, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Look at me, Gilbert." Matthew growls softly and digs his nails into the other man's shoulders.

Gilbert bites his lip, and gasps softly, looking up at the other man, eyes wide and again almost childish. A slow, soft smile spreads over Matthew's face. "That's better." Pressing down, he locked lips with the albino trembling beneath him. Gilbert stares up at him a moment, but eventually his arms wrap around the other man's neck and his eyes slide closed.

Chuckling softly, Matthew nibbles on Gil's bottom lip, preferring to keep things gentle for now. He sighs softly and parts his lips hastily, pulling the other man closer in the process. Suddenly fierce, Matthew slips his tongue into the other man's mouth, wrestling with Gil's tongue. Gilbert mewls softly arching into the other man, his cheeks tinted scarlet. After a bit, Matthew pulls back for a breath, eyes wild. His tongue swipes across his lips and he grins down at Gil.

"It's been far too long." Gilbert blushes slightly, but nods in agreement. He smiles up at the other man, managing to look rakish while still keeping the child like trust in his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Matthew goes for his neck, nipping and sucking alternately at the soft skin. "_Far_ too long." Gilbert doesn't reply this time, simply mewling softly and arching ever so slightly into the other. Moaning softly, Matthew peppers kisses down Gil's neck to his collarbone, and from there to his chest. Gilbert arches softly, his eyes sliding shut and his breath shaking softly in his throat. Matthew cannot keep the smirk out of his voice as he purrs softly, "Do you want more?"

Gilbert blushes scarlet, reacting to the question and the tone. "_P-please_..." he whispers, looking up at the other man, wide eyed and flushed. Wordlessly, Matthew begins to lap at the other man's chest, teasing his nipples with a sensuous dexterity. Blushing slightly, Gilbert mewls loudly and arches up into his touch, squirming and twisting away slightly. Oh, how he loves those little sounds. Matthew chuckles as he continues to lick and suck at Gil's chest, applying his teeth whenever the urge hit him, wanting to hear him whine and beg for more. And Gilbert complies, twisting his hands into the other mans hair he moans softly and flushes. "M-matt!" He manages to choke out sounding more than a little desperate.

"Oui~?" He does not remove his mouth from the albino's smooth chest, but instead purrs the word into his skin, sending the vibrations of his chuckle into him a moment later. Gilbert gasps and mewls softly, tugging lightly at the other mans hair.

"G-gott... E-enough t-t-teasing!"

"Oh? I'm having fun, though." Giggling softly, he pulls back, looking into Gil's eyes. "What do you want me to do to you, then?" He has an idea- for God's sake, he actually _knows_ what Gil wants- but he wants to hear him say it. The albino flushes softly and bits his lip.  
>"F-fuck me a-already, d-damn it!" He growls, stumbling over the words.<p>

"Whore."

The insult is softened with a low giggle, and Matthew sits up, taking off his shirt slowly, just to be that much more of a teasing, torturing bitch. Gilbert bites his lip, flushing slightly and wriggling glaring half heartedly up at the other man. Stifling a giggle at that pitiful attempt at a glare, Matthew tosses his shirt aside and slides off of Gilbert to slip out of his pants. He tugs at the waist band of his boxers, but doesn't take them off completely, feigning a shy smile. The other man does glare this time, not even attempting to hide the slight pout forming on his lips. He looks almost like a petulant child. Eyes narrowed, knowing that he isn't fooling Gilbert; Matthew pulls down his boxers slowly, revealing himself, and tosses the article down.

Gilbert grins slightly but bites his lip, flushing and squirming cutely. Oh, he was so adorable. Matthew grins and takes a firm grip on his lover's hips, cocking his head slightly, conveying a question; 'Ready?' "J-ja!" He mewls impatiently, flushing slightly at the need in his own voice.

Without any preparation, Matthew slams in, filling Gilbert to the hilt. So tight, so right. So familiar. Gilbert arches and cries out, his eyes closing in pain but his face flushing in pleasure. Ever the masochist he bucks up into the other, far before he's ready. It's been long enough, even in this state he knows he'll bleed. Matthew doesn't move for a few moments, adjusting to the other man's space. Shifting slightly, he pulls out and slams in again, repeating the motion, pace slow and steady. Gilbert moans and arches closer flushing a violent shade of scarlet, his cheeks nearly matching his eyes. Matthew soon finds his rhythm, and the speed and violence of his thrusts increase quickly. Moans mix with the creak of springs and the thudding of the baseboard against the wall, the bed seeming to collapse in under their violent treatment.

Gilbert mewls and arches wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling himself closer, a soft, contented smile working its way onto his face, even through the ecstasy and pain brought on by the blonde's rough treatment. The way Gil can smile even through the pain of having his arse-hole torn open should probably creep Matthew out. Instead, it serves to fuel his passion. He is desperate to hear the other man scream his name, to just...cry out. His member brushes against Gilbert's prostate suddenly. The other man's eyes fly open and he arches hard, crying out and squirming at the sudden rush of pleasure. 'Oh, God, _yes_.' Matthew moans and thrusts in and out, harder and faster, aiming for Gil's spot every time, hips snapping back and forth. Gilbert smile fades, replaced by screams and at times simply trying to keep breathing. He arches up pressing against the other man and blushing ever so slightly, even now.

Matthew's own moans of ecstasy are completely drowned out by Gilbert's screeches. Breathing harsh and fast, he takes a hold of Gil's neglected member and pumps it to the rhythm; eager to make the other man cum. Gilbert gasps and mewls slightly at the sudden contact. He bucks up into Matthew meeting his thrusts, his head rolling back in bliss. Matthew groans and squeezes Gil's manhood slightly, slowing a bit, but picking up the pace again almost instantly, rebounding to a speed and intensity higher than his previous levels.

Soon enough it's all too much and Gilbert arches and cums with a breathless scream of his lovers name. Matthew's moan twists into a loud cry of his own as he finally releases himself, filling Gilbert with his seed. He pulls out slowly, panting, and watches his cum drip out of his lover's hole. Gilbert's breathing eventually begins to slow, if still coming in short shaky gasps and the haze over his eyes clear.

He smiles up at the other man softly, his eyes regaining that childlike width and near innocent trust. Smiling back with a touch of his usual warmth, mind still slightly muddled, Matthew leans over and kisses Gilbert softly, sweetly. There is no passion or desire behind the gesture, this time. Once again scarlet eyes slide close as Gilbert presses back just as softly, smiling gently.

After a while, Matthew is forced to pull back to fill his lungs. "Such soft lips," He murmurs, still having enough energy to tease. Gilbert blushes scarlet and pouts slightly up at him, squirming slightly and stifling a yawn. Chuckling softly, Matthew curls up beside him, laying his head on Gilbert's chest. Only fair to let the man rest. 

"Hey, Gil?" He says softly after a moment.

"Mm ja?"

"Je t'aime." Gilbert smiles and looks down at him.

"I know. I'm awesome, what's not to love?" His words are arrogant and boasting but his tone and the protective arm around Matthew's waist convey how much he truly cares about the other man. Matthew laughs softly, because it was pure Gilbert, that response, and because he missed hearing it so much. Snuggling down against the other man, he throws one arm over his stomach and smiles.

"You tired?" 

"Ja, I suppose I am." Gilbert grins and threads his free hand through the boys hair gently.

"Mm...time for bed, then?" Matthew yawns quietly, falling into the grip of exhaustion. Sex always seemed to drain him terribly.

"It would seem so~" Gilbert pulls Matthew slightly closer and sighs contentedly. For the first time in quite some time he was truly happy. He knew they could sleep again tonight.


End file.
